


A Night Under The Stars

by sphintus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I AM MEANIE TRASH, M/M, They're best friends, also this is my first svt fic and my first fic on here, go easy on me pls, junhao if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphintus/pseuds/sphintus
Summary: The smell of a fire burning, the cackling of the wood, the sound of Joshua playing his guitar while their group of friends sing in their drunken state. It would make anyone happy, but those things didn't matter. At least not when Wonwoo looks breathtaking under the moonlight, bangs poking out from under his beanie, his round glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. And the look in his eyes when they make eye contact, it made Mingyu more happier than anything.Or, a moment when a group of friends gather together and Mingyu realizes he's in love with his best friend.





	A Night Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic on this site, and my first svt fanfic. unbeta-ed. posted on aff as well under the name "wontonwoo". i hope you guys enjoy. i am such meanie trash. sdkjgnhj

Mingyu was sitting on a log, a can of beer in his hands as he watched his friends make fools of themselves. Jeonghan was clinging onto Chan, who was trying to pry him off so he could join Seokmin in torturing Seungkwan. Joshua had his guitar perched on his lap, plucking at the strings and creating a soft melody. He was singing to some sappy song about love. Junhui and Minghao were blatantly flirting with each other, but otherwise nothing else went on there. Jihoon was sipping on his own beer, softly singing along with Joshua. Soonyoung looked like he was contemplating if he should join Seokmin before getting up and, yes, he did decide to help Seokmin torture poor Seungkwan. Vernon and Seungcheol were chatting on another log, nursing beers. And Wonwoo. Mingyu looked over at his best friend, who was smiling softly as he watched their groups of friends. Mingyu looked away quickly when the older of them turned to look at him. His insides felt like they were melting, but Mingyu figured it was because of the alcohol. That's what he's telling himself, at least. He knows a few sips isn't enough to make him feel funny already. The sun was long gone, they were all sitting in Seungcheol's backyard, a fire burning in the pit he had built earlier that summer with Joshua and Seokmin. The smell of the fire burning, the cackling of the wood, the laughter and singing of their friends. It was a good atmosphere. The air wasn't too chilly.

Mingyu looked back at Wonwoo, who was sipping lightly at his own beer. The older was watching the fire and Mingyu could see the flames through the reflection of his glasses. He was sitting close to Wonwoo, their thighs touching. This was normal for them, they were best friends. They were always close. People often joked that they're inseparable, always together to the point where one wasn't without the other. That they were like twins, knowing what was on the other's mind. But tonight, for some reason, the air was a little different between them. It wasn't bad, or at least, that's what Mingyu thought. Tonight, for the first time in a long time, he couldn't figure out what was happening in Wonwoo's mind. When they looked at each other, it was different. But it felt nice. He couldn't quite place what he was feeling.

The moon was full that night, the stars twinkling brightly in the onyx sky. Mingyu decided to look away from the fire, settling his eyes on his best friend beside him. Wonwoo was wearing a black beanie and a hoodie (he realized it was actually his hoodie), his golden framed round glasses perched high on the bridge of his tall nose. Mingyu was always told he was handsome, model-like, so good looking to the point where people would automatically blush and flirt with him if he tried to talk to them (even if it was just for asking for directions or something of the like). But Mingyu didn't know why people rarely talked about Wonwoo's beauty. He wasn't as tall as Mingyu, but he was still pretty tall. His jawline was sharp, his eyes slim and long, his nose tall and slim. He had the prettiest curves on the corners of his lips when he smiled. He had an endearing deep voice. He was captivating. Mingyu always thought Wonwoo had something special about his eyes, but he never could place what it was.

Wonwoo's light brown bangs were peeking out from underneath his beanie, the tips of his ears slightly folded. Mingyu felt another weird feeling in his stomach, but he didn't understand. What was different? Joshua decided to sing another song, this time even more soothing and slow, more intimate. Just about everyone had settled down - Jeonghan still babied Chan, but the youngest of the group didn't mind as much as he was making it seem he hated the attention from the "mother" of the group. Jihoon, Seokmin, Joshua, Jeonghan, and Seungkwan were singing. Everyone else just listened, swaying to the music. Mingyu's eyes never left Wonwoo's face. When the older looked back at him, that look was in his eyes again. The one he always had when he looked at Mingyu. But still, Mingyu didn't know what it meant. They stared at each other. He didn't know how long they had been staring at each other, but they broke eye contact when he looked down. Wonwoo was sliding his hand into his, their palms flat over each other's. Suddenly, something clicked. Mingyu glanced back up, seeing how Wonwoo's face was bright red. He knew Wonwoo didn't drink that much, hell. He was still halfway through his first beer.

Wonwoo looked hesitant, his fingers twitched a couple times. Mingyu looked back into his eyes. That look. It clicked. They had known each other for about three years, how could he have not noticed sooner? Wonwoo always looked at him with that look. Adoration, respect, trust, and finally.. finally; love. Mingyu felt like an idiot. It's been years and he only just noticed? His heart stuttered. His face heating up. His stomach was a cage for a bunch of fluttering butterflies. His fingers tingled, and before he knew it, he linked their fingers together. Wonwoo looked a little shocked, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. Mingyu smiled, giving his fingers a light squeeze. Wonwoo looked back at the fire, his smile now wider. Mingyu thought he looked gorgeous. Maybe, just maybe, he always felt the same way for his best friend. Everything about this moment felt more natural than anything. Mingyu didn't even pay attention to anything else. His source of happiness was right beside him, holding his hand, happily watching their friends drunkenly sing and dance. He didn't need anything else.

About an hour later they decided to go home. Wonwoo and Mingyu had the luxury of living close to each other, just down the block. Their hands never unlinked, even if they got sweaty and hot. It felt right. They didn't speak, but they snuck shy glances at each other. Shared small smiles. Squeezed each other's hands. It was a step that a lot of people would probably freak out over, but it felt natural to them. Like this was what was supposed to happen between them. Wonwoo's house was first.

"Hyung -"

"Mingyu -"

They both stopped when they spoke at the same time, before Wonwoo laughed softly. Mingyu snorted. The stars were still tinkling. Wonwoo's eyes were matching them as they looked into each other's eyes again. Their hands were still linked. Mingyu reached over to grab the other hand, linking their fingers there. Wonwoo's face was reddening again.

"You don't realize how gorgeous you are, do you?" Mingyu suddenly said, his voice soft. Wonwoo let out a laugh, looking bashful. He looked down at their hands, his thumbs moving to stroke over Mingyu's. The taller of the two suddenly smiled widely, his large canines glinting in the moonlight.

"Hyung," he started. Wonwoo looked back up at him. Mingyu scanned his eyes over the older's face. He leaned down, close, but not too close. Wonwoo's breath hitched a bit, but he made no movements to back away. "I'm going to kiss you." Honestly, Mingyu thought that he would tell him not to. But Wonwoo only nodded, eyes never leaving his. As Mingyu got closer, his eyes were sliding shut, before closing. His lips were inviting. Mingyu closed his eyes as well, giving the older's hands a light squeeze, before he pressed their lips together. The kiss was soft, and it didn't last long. A couple seconds. Mingyu pulled back, his cheeks hot. Wonwoo looked about the same. His lips were tingling. But he didn't feel disgusted, or sad, or anything other than happy. He was so happy. And when Wonwoo opened his eyes and looked back up at him, he knew. He knew Wonwoo felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> so let me know your thoughts! leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
